Vicarious Atonement
by Psychotoxic
Summary: Dreams and Reality find themselves entwining into a physical realm of possibility as 7th year Slytherin, Arkosia Blackmoore, finds her self amidst a very dark and strange love affair with her Potion's Master. Secrets, abuse, lies, lust. AU-ish.
1. Lust filled the night

Arkosia entered confusingly into the office, anxious to know what exactly what she was called upon for. Maybe her essay was less than satisfactory? Maybe her efforts weren't enough on her midterms, those were things she found herself obsessing about. She peered around the familiar room, taking time to ponder as to what purpose the things' in the jars served, taking in the aroma of the atmosphere. Arkosia was lost in her own thoughts for a moment but harshly snapped back to reality as a deep voice repeated her name for a second time.

"Miss Blackmoore, I did not expect you to be so punctual," the tone was ever so slightly sarcastic, with a hint of dull, as Professor Snape made his way switftly across the room as though he steps were specifically calculated. Arkosia found herself oddly enamored by his prescence, still obsessing as to why she was there. She nervously made the effort, daringly, to ask questions.

"Professor, you summoned me?"

"Yes... I'd like to have a word or two..."

"About what, if I may ask?"

He did not say a word, instead, he drew quite close to her. His tall shadow enveloped her in silence, a most peculiar silence. She felt frightened, almost.

Looking down upon her fragile frame, her lustrous locks of fiery auburn hair and her dubious eyes wonderously fixated on the ground, he spoke slow but clearly, "It has been brought to my attention, through careful insight, that your grades are suffering. I'm not one to take interest, nor do I care about the welfare of students, but it seems as though you've been distracted." Her breathing shifted in pace. "Being one of the most attentive in potions, always succeeding to insufferably impress through out your..... years here at Hogwarts, it leaves me wondering what could possibly," he brushed the loose strands of hair out of her face and drew her chin upwards, to meet his dark gaze, "have your mind detracted away from your..... Education...."

Arkosia was speechless, his touch was much warmer than she had imagined. She had always thought his touch would be cold, without life, but she felt more entranced than ever. She was quite embarrassed, perhaps he knew of her silly affections and is merely humiliating her through fear of failure. Her eyes could not stand to look into his own, her stares shifted through out the room, never staying in one place. By this point, she tried to answer, "I- I- Uhm. I-"

"You, what...? Exactly...?" There was no doubt in his mind that he felt some sort of attraction towards her, now more than ever, but he kept his usual demeanor.

"I've been a bit conflicted, Sir."

"Ahh, I see. Perhaps, I could help with....your issues...."

Her jaw dropped and her heartbeat skipped. He drew his hand away from her face and slid his wand out of his robes, pressing it gently against her cheek. Slowly bringing it down her neck til meeting the very top of her uniform. Taking his eyes off the position of his wand, he drew her back in with his gaze. The tip of his wand on the way down her fleece vest seemingly left a very clean and straight cut, exposing her white button up. Arkosia began to tremble, as though she were in one of her darkest dreams, her thoughts racing like the intense flight for the Golden Snitch. Faint of breath, she whispered but could not complete her sentence out of intoxication, "Professor....."

He did not say a word. With short flicks of his wand, he rended the buttons from the fabric, they flew a short distance.

"Sir...." She spoke quivering. He, still, did not say a word... He brought his lips close to her skin, for her to feel his breath against her neck, he could feel her pulse even from a distance, but he refrained from touching her completely. Snape intended to drive her senses to the ends of madness, only then could he gain full pleasure from this little ordeal.

Arkosia felt weak. Her knee's felt as though they could buckle, eyes couldn't help but close and lips could not help but let past a soft wimper. She wasn't sure if she enjoyed this silence, it was as though time had slowed down to a dead stop and the senses had been hightened to extremes. She felt the passion literally pouring out her pores, she was fearful her Professor noticed.

Snape finally pressed his lips against her neck, they were dry and short as he found his way to the base of her collar bone. He intentionally dropped his wand, letting the noise of it 'clack" on the ground echo through the room, it alarmed her. At her quick jolt at the noise, he let go a small "hmm" which seemed comical to him. He quickly dove in, he engulfed her within his robes, hiding her body and pressing himself somewhat hard against her body. He wanted her now, but he wanted to make her wait. Severus felt every movement she made, Arkosia hesitantly brought her hands to grab hold of him, burying her face in his chest. Letting her enjoy it for a quick second, he then turned and pushed her up against his desk, the edge biting into her ass til she couldn't take no more, she provocatively while glancing up at him, slide herself onto the top of it. Her chest was fully exposed, only one more obstacle for him to destroy. Arkosia was now aware of what was to transpire, rather than afraid, she welcomed it.

Arkosia was normally quite a reclusive girl, outcasted by her fellow classmates. This was going to change everything. 7 years she spent, year after year, misfitted and alone, but it had so far led her to be very skilled and her concentration in all her classes was unmatched. She hardly spoke much, outside of a few answers here and there when called upon, but she always lived upon the notion of "speak when spoken to."

She had withdrawn into her own thoughts for a moment, that is, til her dear Professor made his way between her legs. Hands firmly on her thighs, he felt quake begin. Arkosia had never felt anything like this before. It seemed... unnatural... She felt small earthquakes begin through her body as he took slow and careful thrusts against her. She couldn't take it anymore, she was far too wet and excited to take much more teasing. She fought with her conscious til she finally reached for the button up of his slacks, but Snape grabbed both her wrists and threw her back before she could finish. He held her down til it hurt, but who doesn't like a little bit of pain? Arkosia certainly didn't mind.

"Do it." Arkosia panted positively, "Don't torment me." Snape smirked and proceeded. She was almost glad she had worn a skirt today, to feel his fingers glide ever so slowly up and dance around the edge of her panties. She reveled in it while it lasted before she felt her underwear harshly ripped off her. With a gasp before being muffled by a kiss, she felt the pain. Severus did not hold back. This is what she wanted, so she shall have it. He pushed, deeper and deeper. He was harder than rock inside her. This changed her mind about her dear Professor Snape, in ways that are hard to imagine.

The hurt finally subsided as he continued to pound away. He finally let his hand of her mouth, moving both to her hips, she let out gracious moans. He harshly flipped her around and entered her again. Snape could feel her sweat as she grasped the wooden desk, he could not hold back from primatively thrusting away as hard as he could.

Arkosia was tiring out, she was surprised at his endurance and pondered on it but it was cut short when he started to massaged her breasts with a weird passion she was sure he didn't have. All too suddenly, she felt a burst of adrenaline rush through her body and she let out a loud noise. An unforgiving orgasm, but Severus did not let her soak in it long before forcing her down to the floor, making her taste herself. She relished the feeling of his cock in her mouth and how forceful it was. It was too huge for her to swallow, as she had in many distant fantasies. Just the thought made her salivate on command, but he was fucking her face with rage, just to hear her intangibly pleaful noises. It was most unsettling, but neither could deny the strange sense of destiny, but kept the eye contact to a bare minimum.

Arkosia's eyes widened to a full extent and she reached a hand up to wrap her fingers around his shaft. She forced him to slow down, taking it at her own pace. Hand and mouth moving in synchronization and in a slow but steady pace. She met his eyes and Snape's face procured a rather anguished look. Arkosia went outside her own limits and went down as far as she could on him, his hands immediately grabbed her hair and he exhaled a short fuse of lust, with his own shaking movement. He felt a dedication coming from her that confused him.

Severus' hair sheltered his face from her view, he threw his head forward with each and every stroke. His cock was throbbing intensely til the very last second.

She suddenly felt sick as she felt a hot burst flood her mouth, hitting the very back of her throat. It was like a spell shooting straight out of a wand, in a bright white and sticky light.

Arkosia pulled away and stood. Knee's still feeling as though they could buckle, heart still racing, thoughts still pounding, still enamored and even more so by his stunned appearance. She landed a kiss upon his cheek and saw fit to see him to his chair.

It was still silent, except for the hard breathing they exchanged, as though it were a conversation. Arkosia, nervous still, saw fit to take her leave with a bidding of goodbye.

"Good night, Professor...." in a taintedly, breathless way. Her confidence was astounding.

Snape looked up at her, as she walked away. With a snarky tone, he replied, "Someone's earned a month of detention, Miss Blackmoore...."

She didn't even bother to turn around, she sported a grin on her face as she continued to make her way out of the Potion's classroom. "_YES!!!!" _ she screamed in her head. _"Yes! I can't wait for our next meeting, Professor...."_


	2. All is not what it seems

Dawn breaks and light cascaded through the smoky stained glass in the dorm bedrooms. Arkosia awoke in a panic. The room was empty, she calculated that she slept in, on a most important day. Today, examinations began for the first quarter of the year and most embarrassingly, she had missed the start of them. She took little time to reminisce about her dream that night and harriedly hurried to make her way to class. As she rushed down the corridors of Hogwart's castles, taking the first left, taking the third right, it was all coming back to her now. The dream. It seemed so.... real. But no matter - it was all just a dream and there were more important things to tend to.

She reached the closed door to the Potion's dungeon. Her heart pounded, as it had through the night. All just a dream, she kept telling herself as she forced herself to cast open the creaky, wooden door. All the students looked back at her, teasingly as if there were yet another cruel thing they wanted to all shout. A moment, Arkosia stood there then made her way to the one open seat. She wasn't nearly as late as she had previously thought she was, but late enough.

"I have been instructed to, as well as all other teachers, to provide a quick overvie- Oh, Blackmoore, how lovely of you to decide to join us." Professor Snape put a dreadful spotlight on her tardyness. "A quick... Overview... Of lessons you've been taught this semester." He gave a sinister glare to Arkosia, as if to suggest something, "I expect very few of you to have actually given notice to what you've been taught through this semester."

She felt undeniably nervous. It was almost as though he shared the same dream last night, just with the way he stared at her. She felt her loins pulsate, she couldn't help but succomb to the intensity of the pulsating at the sight and sound of Severus. She reached a nonchalant hand down to push against, hoping it would go unnoticed but she watched his eyes shift to meet her hand but let it go unsaid. She found it hard to listen to his speech about exams. It was like distant mumbles to her ears.

The classroom smelt of burnt liquid and foul organs. Arkosia felt sick, her mouth felt as if it was dryer out yet everytime she took a quick, brief look up at Professor Snape, her thirst was quench. His words sunk to the back of her mind, they seemed very distant, but again, the spotlight was dreadfully placed upon her as he brought a swift hand down upon her desk to bring her back to reality.

"Miss Blackmoore, I would find it prudent to not nod off like an empty headed idiot."

Her eyes met his, she was terrified. She was now completely sure the dream from the previous night was merely just a dream, otherwise he wouldn't be showing such cruelty.

Again, his speech, doddled off to a distant sound. Like an deaf echo. She tried to listen but she couldn't help but find herself enveloped in those racing thoughts. Those. Crazy. Daydreams...

"Class is dismissed." Snape spoke roughly. Keeping a tentive eye on Arkosia, while all other students proceeded to make their way out. He grabbed her by the arm and said in a low, musky tone, "I do not think it wisely for you to miss detention this evening. If you know what's best for you, that is."

Heart strings were indeedly tugged. She shrugged her arm out of his hand and gave him a rather sullen and confused expression but he only seemed to bath in it.

Detention? When did I receive detention? I must just be hearing things wrong...

Arkosia put her attention back at him, with the most puzzling of looks. "At what time do you expect me....?" She gave in to the idea that the fantasy, was not just a fantasy.

"At nightfall, once the other students are proceeding out of the Great Hall. I expect you here before me. For remedial purposes, be punctual." Severus gave a short smirk, "Now off you go. You wouldn't want to miss your Charms instruction."

To Arkosia, his eyes were most devilish with his words. She didn't know what to think. But on she went; to Charms class. She wished she could hesitate longer, but fearing him as she did, she figured it best to move along.

She made a point to linger as she took careful steps towards the next class. It was maddening, but she unnaturally could not bear another second 'til detention, even being one of the top most things on her list of priorities to NOT receive.


	3. Student to Master

Murmurs and faint conversations filled the Great Hall. The feast, as always, was magnificent and plentifull. Arkosia could not bring herself to eat although her plate was full, yet, so was her mind.

Arduously sitting at the very end of the long dinner table, she held back her glances. She knew he was not far away and still, she was terrified, she could not comprehend why. Having had him several dreams, she should not fear this. Maybe it was all some sort of memory spell he had cast upon her, to make each time feel like the first? Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps. Perhaps not. She remembered vividly, with leaps and bounds of detail. All senses. Touch. Smell. Sight. Taste. She knew. Indefinitely.

Severus Snape donned his usual black garment, usual ruffed up greasy black hair, usual dull and grim expression as he overlooked the Great Hall and refused to lay his sights upon Arkosia. His thoughts too were racing, with how severe the punishment would be for setting a hand upon a student but how raw it was at the same time. Snape wanted her in the worst of ways, he kept his calm and with every bite of meat, he could only imagine the taste of her flesh.

Time flew by, supper was eaten with haste, the hour grew near. Arkosia found herself more obsessed bout her O.W.L's than she did detention but was always brought back to the grueling thought of _detention_. She took a peer around the room, familiar faces like Vivilyn Lovelace, also a 7th year student in Slytherin House, always seemed to take the utmost pride in finding witty things to insult Arkosia with, despite both being of pureblooded families. Summanus Bloodthorn, a rather quiet boy, he used to be a close friend, more like the only friend Arkosia had til circumstances tore their past friendship apart. Arisia, her younger sister, sat furthest away from her, at the table of an opposing house; Ravenclaw. Arkosia couldn't help but fear that her sister might fall into the middle of it. It was a harmful notion but cast it away quickly, knowing that Arisia all too young and very precarious, oblivious to most things. Her attention settled back to her temporary insanity. Dinner had finished and they were all dismissed to bed, she caught the unforgettable sight of Snape, staring back at her.

Arkosia made haste, placing her clean napkin next to her dish and waveringly made her way through the loud crowd. Apart from the others, she took the opposite direction.

The halls were eery and quiet, the only light was that of the tip of her wand leading the way. She counted the cobblestone of the walls that she passed, all gray and worn but never so much as a smudge of dust or dirt on them. The same sicken came about her stomach, a combination of starving and worry twisted her insides into knots.

"Blackmoore, what is it that you think you're doing out at this hour?"

Arkosia felt like she could die, she turned on her heel slowly to see Professor McGonagal standing before her. "I've been sentenced to detention, Professor, I was just heading there now."

"Whom may I ask has issued this detention?"

Her nerves felt like they could burst inside of her head, "Professor Snape..."

McGonagal raised a tense eyebrow, "Very well." And it was just that quick that she was out of trouble, as she watched the Transfiguration teacher stride out of sight. She broke a sweat, this was too dangerous, risky, what if they were formally caught? She pondered not showing up but the consequences would possibly be severe. A failure in even one class would be devastating to her record.

Finally reaching the Potion's classroom, after much delay, Arkosia wanted to run in the opposite direction, but instead, with a gentle hand opened the door. Snape stood there, flipping through the pages without interest when his attention was brought to the bewildered girl. "Ahhh..." Severus snapped the book shut, "I was almost under the impression you weren't coming at all, Miss Blackmoore."

"I'm sorry, Professor." Arkosia looked down as she spoke.

"Oh, I'm sure you are. If you weren't under my house, I think deducted points would be in order. How sad it is that the circumstance is otherwise."

It was all like it was before, like last night. Subtle witty banter, like roleplay. He made his way over to her, book still firmly in hand. "Do you know what this is...?" He asked with a grievous teasing look about him, "This is a rather good book. It's written about a moderately young woman finding herself tangled in a mess of... the wrong sort. Ultimately meeting a greater punishment." Snape suggested something with his tone, to be frivilously obvious. "Turn around."

Arkosia held her stance.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Miss Blackmoore." scoldingly, "Turn. Around."

Arkosia obeyed him on the second order. With a swift hand, he swatted her across the rear with the book and she cried out. "Oh be quiet, it wasn't that bad." He did it again. All for his own amusement. Arkosia fought back the tears and bit her lip as to not make another noise, but it did no good. Snape spanked her again, with the thick book. She threw her head down, letting her hair fly forth into a mess around her arms.

It made a loud thump noise against her skin, over and over again. It was torture. Pure torture. This went on for several minutes, in silence. He'd stop for a moment, then make sure the book hit harder than the last.

"Stand up. Straighten your hair. I will not have you in this desheveled fashion." Severus tossed the book on the vacant desk and turned away from her. Arkosia was shaking, eyes swollen with tears, she wiped them away on her sleeve to ensure he did not see. She reached a hand back to feel her ass, it felt surely bruised.

"Ah, better. I suppose."

"You suppose? You SUPPOSE?"

She opened the flood gates, something she shouldn't have allowed him. _You should've kept your mouth shut. You shouldn't have said anything. Now you've done it._ _You've really done it now._

A sneer flooded his previously vacant face, "What a tongue you have, Miss Blackmoore. Are these your manners?" He cowered over her, her heart was struck with horror as to what might happen next. Snape delighted in her fear, he took his right hand and wrapped it around her neck, gently, as to not hurt her.

Although his grip wasn't tight, it still felt like she was being choked. Arkosia grabbed hold of his wrist. "Please, Professor. Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't hurt me."

"My _dear_, I do not intend to hurt you."

"Then what do you intend."

"Do not question me." On that note, he tilted her face up with still a hand on her neck, bringing his mouth down to ear level, "What I intend is for you to mind your own business, you silly girl and do as I say."

Snape let go. "Is this not what you wanted? I've heard on numerous occasions of your little "crush", now you're getting what you desired most. Now, _suppose,_ I would instruct you to bend over. Can you handle that simple task or will I have to repeat it for a second time....?"

"This isn't how I imagined it." Arkosia did as Snape commanded, oddly excited behind all of her fear.

"And how did you imagine it then? That it would be slow and gentle? You imagine things of me outside of reality." the words carried a taste of disdain as Severus proceeded to lift up her skirt, revealing her cherry red skin. He flicked at the sore flesh while he firmly held her down, she let past another howl mistakenly. Arkosia was scolded once again, but not with words, Snape started to smack, lightly at first then broadened to a much harder slap. She could not contain the insurmountable desire to let out the yells upon strikes, Snape rolled his eyes and halted, walking away from her.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

He found himself confused by her unlikely disposition, Arkosia turned to greet him. Still shaking, still hurting she made her way over to him. "Nevermind, Professor. You take amusement in my suffering, now it's my turn."

A spark of intrigued filled his eyes, "What would you suggest then?"

She did not say a word, she found it more pleasurable to start pushing him back as she brought a kiss onto his lips. They melted into a flare of passion, finding themselves both surprised but recklessly forfitting themselves to the moment. Professor Snape was shoved down into his chair and the student now becomes the Master as she crawled atop his lap.


	4. Mundane Morning

Akward silence. No passion lingered. Arkosia could see on Snape's face that he felt rather uncomfortable after being dominated.

Arkosia sat on the floor, back up against the wall, hair in chaos and uniform wrinkled beyond repair. Severus sat slumped in his chair with a hand blatantly rubbing his aching forehead.

The sun was making its way into the sky, luckily it was a non-school day or else they would become a spectacle.

Severus let go a grieving sigh as he placed his hands on his lap, his eyes did not look dead nor hateful as they layed onto Arkosia, but she was not paying attention. She was caught up in the aching feeling of the bite marks on her arm, the bruise that she sat on, hair still feels as though it was being pulled on.

"Well, I guess, we should clean up and part."

He held a hand down to her to help her up, his hands were so rough compared to Arkosia's. He used his wand to straighten her wrinkled uniform or atleast what she still had left on, brushed down her hair into a feasible state, even healed up her wounds. Magic was amazing.

"To bed, at once. And I would recommend a bath."

it returned to sour.

"Again, tonight?" Arkosia asked, out of place while putting on the rest of her outfit.

He had been already on his way to the door as he turned to answer, nodded then continued but stopped at the door. Arkosia realized that he was waiting for her and hastened to his side.

"What are you waiting for? Get a move on." He patted her on the bum and she scooted along, like a good little puppy.

The door thudded behind her. Arkosia had mixed feelings. If only he was as sweet, not bitter and as romantic, not rough as she had always imagined was lying beneath his tough exterior but nope. Just as tough underneath but she couldn't bring herself to deny that she enjoyed him just as he was.

She appeared as if nothing ever happened, she strode into the common room and felt eyes start on an inquisition; it was oddly noticed that she hadn't returned after dinner. It was crazy how she didn't care what they thought as she normally finds herself exhausting herself with worry, her dealings with her Professor brought a bout of self-esteem and confidence about her personality. Running up the stairs, she already knew how she was going to spend the day - reading, always studying even when she didn't neccesarily need to. She wondered if Snape still remained in his office or what he had planned for his day. Thoughts of him flooded her mind, she felt obsessive about it as a million questions flooded her mind.

After getting halfway through 'Beastiary of Magical Creatures of Eastern Asia', Arkosia grew weary of her surroundings. Albeit quiet and peaceful, comfy and cozy in her bed, it was getting all to stuffy, although the air is cold outside, it seemed like it would be a nice change of pace. She donned her coat and boots as well as a knit skullcap with the Slytherin colors in stripes. A scarf wrapped snug around her neck and accentuated the burning shade of her hair - ferocious.

The courtyard was empty just as she had hoped, she plopped playfully underneath the old tree that gave a deathly chilled shade, a white layer of snow brightened up the grey gloom of winters embrace that crunched loudly under feet and smelled of purity in nature. The only pure thing left in the world.

Arkosia was completely intent on the chapter about Dragons and the following chapter written on the subject of the various and dangerous creatures of the deep sea. Completely hypnotized by detail until a note landed at her feet, right out of thin air. She watched it float a short distance before it reached the ground, hesitating to read it immediately she tucked it between the pages of her book for later as she set the beastiary aside.

Wand felt wonderful between her fingers, it was a smooth, white oak with dragonscale. Just swinging it back and forth to give her hands something to do. It was getting increasingly colder out, she pulled a folded portions of parchment out of her pocket and found it amusing to set the corners aflame with a short tap of her wand. It omitted a hot glow as the fire spread to the center, she felt like a hobo hovered around burning objects for warmth but it was nice to feel both shifting multitudes of temperature. As it melted the snowy ground beneath it into a small puddle, Arkosia bid farewell to the tree, grabbed her book off the ground and set off on a stroll through the grounds.


	5. Pleasant Surprises

It grew late, the grey was turning to black in the sky. It was freezing to the bone as flakes began to fall again. Frosty breath and red cheeks, the letter felt heavy in her hand. 'Blackmoore' was elegantly written on the envelope, the handwritting was not recognized.

She leaned up against the pillar of the hall she had taken a moment to rest within, afraid of what it pertained to.

She was supposed to be in his classroom again, but she intentionally was going to be late, just to see what happens. An hour, perhaps? That would really get under his skin.

Arkosia gently opened the envelope and began to read. Dumbstruck at the enclosed message, Arkosia rushed to detention. Without even stopping, she pushed the doors open with a flailing movement and with much surprise, Snape wasn't even there, not to her knowledge.

_Ah, of course, it was a joke. _ She did not find it amusing. It was far from funny and rather tasteless.

Arkosia let out a huff of anger and took a seat in the back, waiting and it wasn't long before footsteps came eminating from the side room.

"Christmas, are you serious?" She stood and waved the letter in the air at Professor Snape who payed no attention to her at first.

"Would I have extended my invitation if I weren't?"

Arkosia was befuddled as he walked past her and set jars accordingly on shelves.

"I'll take your apparent offense as a no."

"I am not offended...."

"Then I'll take it as a yes." He scribbled on a scrap of parchment and extended it out, but before Arkosia could grab it, he pulled it away, "Don't even so much as whisper a word of this. To anyone. Bring proper attire, dinner will start at 8 sharp. You show up any later than that, your welcome will be far beyond worn before even knocking. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor." fighting the coming urge to smile, Arkosia slipped the address into her pocket and sighed. This was an extraordinary turning of events, being invited into his home? Far from expected, extremely far, so far that the thought never even arose in her mind as possible.

"I don't want to even so much as catch you out of the corner of my eye until then."

She nodded again, on her way out with a glow of triumph.

"


	6. Demands Obeyed

It was hard to stay away from him after his invitation, Arkosia felt as if she could run up and kiss him in front of everybody just for the way it made her feel. Alas though, she has to keep it a secret, a deep dark secret, even from him, to keep her feelings for Snape a unknown fact. It was exciting. He was a man, not some immature boy of her year. She found herself often drifitng off into day dreams during classes, the adrenaline of Christmas break coming up in only a short few days but it was demanded that she keep out of his sight. A difficult demand which meant no dinner at the end of the day to avoid being spotted as Severus dined, skip his class completely with the hopes of him not failing her but as all things seemed to be with it, it all boils down to behaviour and obeying. No walking around the halls at anytime, always take the less traveled roads on off days. It meant to not even be present in the common room or, actually anywhere in Slytherin house. A marvelous and daring feat Arkosia was determined to reign victorious over, to prove herself.

Day went by, she spent her lonesome hours reading her Advanced Potion's Manual as opposed to showing up to Potions class, it was just as well. Practicing potion's and retaining as much knowledge as she could while she drifted off into a moments of insanity, where she imagined his voice speaking every word she read in her books.

Sleeping in odd places, always dodging his prescence in every which way. It was a map, to avoid destinations as opposed to reaching them, knowing his destinations were going to match exactly her's to test her substance of whether Blackmoore wanted this to happen.

Arkosia felt somewhat brainwashed but loving every minute of it. She found herself dreaming much wetter dreams and fantasies within her subconscious, boiling and brewing within the cauldron of her darkest delights when she fell asleep.

Love. Lust. There was no difference. Her loins burned for him on Christmas. It was a mystery as to what is really in store for that night.


	7. Steak with a side of curse

Sun setting doom. Dark alley's filled with hidden secrets and a musky scent of humidity tainting bricks. Muggles going on about their business, precariously without care.

The spinning mechanism of Arkosia's mind was starting to collapse in a state of anxiety, the gears turning with furiousity to find a means to this chaos. The burning hot metal of her thoughts leaving a permanent imprint on her soul. A burning hatred grew to match her burning lust. Standing a few minutes at Snapes' door, if she had gotten the address and destinatioon correct, this was heart failure. Outside of school, wandering about the real world, this was wandering into the great unknown. The unknown bounds of lust and love, the unknown reality of this situation.

Arkosia knocked her fist against the hard wooden door 3 times, hard as to make sure it was heard. Waiting was the most torturous act.

The door opened. All fear was recognized as a weird face of a house elf answered. "I'm awfully sorry to bother, I was wondering if Professor Snape was about, by any chance....?" Arkosia asked as politely as she could muster, the sour looking house elf said not a word but revelead the living room, inviting her in. Thoughts of amazement filled her, as Arkosia step afoot within his flat. It was darkly cozy, very plain but opinionated with the endless book-cases of books lining the walls. Arkosia felt compelled to sit upon the couch, to await his arrival but the house elf, named 'Drenin" motioned that she should follow him. It was 7 o'clock at night, through the dark hallways of Snapes home, Arkosia found herself standing at the end of a long dining table. It was filled with platters of unknown food, the smell of the room filled her senses and took over her system.

"Ahhh, I see you made the right decision, Miss Blackmoore." a voice spoke out from the shadowed corner, "I had not expected such... loyalty...."

"Please, call me Arkose. " Adrenaline was bursting, "You have quite a lovely home here, Professor." She set down her suitcase to the side of the doorway.

Snape ignored her compliment completely, "Oh, _but please, call me Severus"_ It was a taunting sentence. Snape made himself visible, he was dressed as he was always dressed; cloaked in darkness. Black, shoulder length hair looking as greasy as it always did, inhumane eyes peering out of his sockets.

A bitter smirk was drawn on his face as he surprisingly kissed her hand with a stare upwards to her own, "Please... sit...."

Severus pulled the chair out for her to sit in, what a gentleman. Unexpected of course, but very gentleman-like. Severus took the seat across from her, at the opposite end of the very long table.

"I thought you had said dinner was to be at 8?"

"Think of my words as another test,_ Blackmoore."_ a devilish meaning upon his voice flourished the room, "I say something but you make sure that you are an hour early, why is that, exactly?" The house elves who had prepared the marvelous dinner served them, " I can't understand why you would go out of your way to .... Sufficingly to say, _please me_."

"What I choose to do as opposed to what you say, are two different things, Professor. I only intend to do as I'm instructed, for whatever reason I find personally suitable and at my own discretion." Arkosia spoke, grabbing her fork and knife, taking the first slice of the steak laid upon her plate, "I've got to say, Sir. This is amazing."

He shrugged bitterly, no word as he did the same motion, giving her the most grueling of looks, "Hush and eat your supper, _like a good girl._" She was amazed by the slow chews he took while he despairingly returned the stare.

Those words struck her heart strings deviously. _Like a good girl_. Oh, but he had no idea of how bad she was, but good, she could play for him. Curiously and self-lessly, for him. It was pure exstacy with every bite she took, Arkosia began to think Snape poisoned the food with an aphrodisiac to force her arousal. She was quite aroused even though she wasn't even half done with her meal. Steak, mashed potatoe, corn on the side.

"You look as though you could use some Pepper, _dear._"

"I think you've spiced me up enough." A hand quickly hit across her mouth, confinement by her own hand. Arkosia tried desperately to ignore the fact that she had said it, "Yes, I'd love some pepper, Professor, err, I mean. Severus."

"Give her the pepper, you worthless creature." His instruction to a stand by house elf who nodded in fear as she grabbed the pepper shaker off the table and proceeded to deliver it to Arkosia.

"Thank you." she smiled to counterproduct his bastard attitude.

"Dranin, fetch the wine." He snapped to reply to her smile, "Two glasses."

"Wine?"

"What? You don't drink, I take it?"

She was baffled, "I would love a glass of wine...."

"Good, then I'd suggest not questioning."

Arkosia shut up very quickly, her jaw hanging ever so slightly. She had urges to respond with a _whatever_ but held it all back.

"Away then, Dranin." a few snarky words were said after the wine was served. Arkosia took small sips, not having much of a taste for it, but only wished to match him but unfortunately, she could not down the whole glass as he could.

Both their plates were empty, neither desired seconds. Arkosia sat silently when suddenly was bursted out akwardly, "Come."

Akrosia swiped the napkin off her lap and placed it next to her plate and followed him through the dim corridors. His house smelled faintly of Lavender, it was unexpected. Everything was spick and span, every surface clean enough to literally eat off of. His office was well lit with candles, her eyes falling upon it but they quickly passed it.

"I do hope you know what you're hear for." Snape sounded sarcastic as he led her into a extremely dark room. Arkosia found herself engulfed in the darkness. It was the only thing she could grasp onto, right before he pounced like a lion on its prey.

It was rough. Careless. Painful the way he nipped at her neck, squeezing her breasts with a vengeance, as if they had personally done some wrong to him. She spun around and greeted his bites with her own. Snape gasped in his own ecstacy but instead of letting it boil any further, swept her off her feet and tossed her onto the bed and took her. Harder than he already had. Not even wavering to mess with foolish things such as romaticism or to be gentle, he just... Forced.

He fucked her terribly, not even granting her the pleasure of a kiss or a teasing touch. Entering roughly without care or consideration. He was in her house now. His domain and nobody could stop it now. Arkosia howled and moaned, but all he couldn't even muster up the energy to forsake her sounds. Snape threw her about, to conform her body to the way he wanted to take her in various ways. Harsh slaps to her skin; ass, belly, chest. He wanted to make her hurt in erotic ways. The biting and slapping wasn't the end of it, Severus retrieved his wand even through the violent thrusts, his thirst asked for a much greater quenching.

He held it to her neck, bed ever so slightly down to her to whisper forbidden words, "Crucio."

Arkosia's body quaked and writhed in absolute suffering on his cock, what was utter pain to her was impassable climax to him.

Again, "Crucio".

This time, she screamed bloody murder. Arkosia's body could not handle the curse. Severus let off, to allow her some time to breath and wipe her tears away, then again with the onslaught of thrusts. Aside from the cruciatus curse, it was all wonderful but he took it too far.

"Maybe that will teach you to speak against me. Crucio."

Once again, her body vibrated ontop of his massive dick. Only one gained any satisfaction from this. She blacked out and completely passed out, naked and fully debased, but he carried on.


	8. Internal Struggles

Arkosia woke up crying, curling up into a ball on the bed. She couldn't get past what he did, it was unforgettably unforgiveable. Raped, abused, ripped up and confused. Body aching beyond repair. Severus awoke to her sobbing next to him, finding himself at an impass with the internal struggle of whether he should simply ignore it and go back to sleep or comfort her. He'd personally prefer to just block it out but it would do no good. He sighed loudly and rolled over to embrace her.

"Shhh. Sleep."

"Maybe you should curse me again to shut my mouth." It almost sounded as though she was expecting an apology in her tone.

He sighed again, "Maybe, if that's what you want."

"You don't care what I want....." She dug her nails into his arms, but he refused to let go. Arkosia was completely vulnerable, just waiting for him to harm again. She was growing to loathe him. Fear and Hate in a new light of disgust.

"Be that as it may." Snape gently murmured in her ear, he kissed her soft skin, not able to find the words to finish his sentence. His mind was scattered but through the years, learned to hide it well. Maybe he felt guilt or maybe he didn't. Perhaps it pained him too. That would be silly for her to even attempt to believe, he had no heart. In fact, Arkosia was sure he enjoyed eating them.

Vindictive lips of a monster, the touch made every inch of her skin crawl and her sobs were slowly hushed, she sank into comfortability. "Could you _please _stop shaking." Snape bit in exhaustion following yet another sigh. Arkosia adjusted herself to face him, bringing a prolonged kiss and nestled herself in his chest, curling her head just underneath his chin. This closeness was going to become a problem.


	9. Filthy

There are two sides to magic, opposing forces. Constructive and Destructive. Light and Dark. Good and Evil. It was to be determined which side Severus Snape was on. It was sickening and distorted, the fact that amusement was found in using an Unforgiveable Curse to maintain an erection. In Arkosia's mind, there was something indefinitely wrong with this picture.

She watched him dress, it couldn't have been more than 6 a.m. when they both arose from bed. Arkosia payed close attention, looking for what she was afraid of seeing, but nothing was found. It was going to take a closer observation than this.

"You probably should bathe. Towels are in the closet, lavatory down the hall on the left. I took the liberty of picking out your clothing for the day, you'll find it folded on the counter."

"Yes, Sir...."

"When you are done...."

Arkosia took a few steps back into the room.

"When you are done," finishing with the buttons on his sleeve, she caught a glimpse of a nightmare, "Meet me in the dining room. For breakfast. Make it quick, I don't like to be kept waiting."

"You're a- You are-" She nearly fainted again, but instead rushed out of the room, leaving him wondering as to what she was babbling about. It didn't cross his mind that she stumbled upon his secret. Arkosia closed the bathroom door behind her, locking it - as if a brass lock mechanism would keep her safe from a wizard, but it gave a false sense of security. Forcingly pushing the image out of her mind, she brushed her teeth with haste and started the water for a shower. Steam billowed from the silver pipes, it was hot enough to be boiling, just how she liked it. A high scour to ensure maximum cleanliness, she needed it bad after the previous encounters. The soap felt like silk on her skin, stinging on the more raw areas but none-the-less, it was soft to the touch. Her lower extremities were raging with pain but his filth needed to be washed away. It was hard to not stand there and let the water wash away all the emotions, it had been 20 minutes.

The bath mat outside of the tub was ticklish between her toes, obviously enchanted to soak up the water without any sign of moisture ever having touched it, it stayed completely dry. The terry cloth towel was the same, almost sponge like in attribute. A magical brush combed out the knots on its own while she finished dressing. These clothes were not her own; a black button up blouse that was intentionally too small for her chest, three quarter sleeved with a folding collar and immaculate silver buttons, soft silver silk camisole to be worn underneath. Tight silver skirt with a black lace overlay hanging a few inches above her knee. The shoes were ghastly, men obviously don't have any taste in shoes. No matter, she had her own, a specific pair in mind that would be delicious with her new garments.

Her tongue could not be held, she made her way to the dining room and now back to the thought of his forearm. It can't be possible, wouldn't be surprising, but how? What? It makes no sense.

"Stunning." An infectious smirk was well spotted but she paid no mind to his compliments, intently approaching him and pulling up his sleeve, stumbling back in awe.

"The dark mark.... I can't believe this."

He sneered ferociously, the color draining completely out of his face, "How dare you."

"How dare I? How dare I, huh?" 

Silence fell between them. She took her seat and continued with a scoff, "You didn't even have the decency to tell me."

"Decency? Why should I inform you, of all people, of things that are not your business?"

"Of all people? Oh yeah, the person you've been fucking doesn't have any right to know anything. You really are a bastard coward."

"You insolen-"

"Don't even think about speaking to me like that, after all of this."

"According to you, I'm supposed to just whimsically and irrationally to a BRAT who could not even understand. A completely foolish concept you've come to believe."

"You're a DEATH EATER, what's there to not comprehend?"

Silence pierced again. Like a deafening echo, absent of any actual sound but it was mental. Without warning, Severus got up and slammed his chair into the table, leaving her to herself without a word. Arkosia wasn't even bothered by it, but he obviously was. Snape did not enjoy being exposed. It was unknown to Arkosia as to why he didn't kick her out onto the street for it. A mystery, one of the many. It actually added a new aspect to her affections, in a forbidden sense of the word. She was the "mistress" of a dark, tall and handsome Death Eater.

With a definite akwardness to the whole situation, Arkosia needed to find a way to get back in his good graces. Hours passed, One o' clock in the afternoon now, she observed him as he ignored her. He knew her eyes were watching his every mood, becoming somewhat paranoid not knowing what she felt about it. Then he remembered he felt nothing for her nor cared as to what her small brain could think, but why even keep her around. He couldn't bring himself to cast her aside, Arkosia was too useful to his intentions. Loyal, smart to an extent, and quite attractive to his liking.

More hours passed, everything grew dark and remained boring and empty. Dull. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, yet, they merely co-existed. This could not be tolerated, not on her part. She wandered around, checking every room, even traveled outside but Snape was elusive. It was like trying to find a clean spoon in a mountain of garbage. The frustration was growing.

"Ahh, Professor.... Sorry to bother you...." Arkosia had an elaborate plan as she caught him in his office, but he only replied with nothing. She closed the door behind her and kept her back flat to it, removing her shoes and placing them neatly side by side. She slowly pulled her hair back into a pony tail and unbuttoned her black blouse, setting it on the floor with a curtsey.

"I'm not in the mood for this." He averted his eyes from her.

Arkosia shrugged her shoulders and made herself comfy, sitting on her knees in front of him, arms folded neatly on his lap. He did not refuse her completely.

"If you've got something to say, then say it. Otherwise, I'd appreciate it if you didn't stare at me like that."

"I guess I'm sorry, Sir. I had no right what-so-ever to force myself into..... I know you to be a man of many secrets, I just wanted to be a part of one."

"A part of one? Arkos-..." He started to say her name but stopped, "Blackmoore, you yourself are a secret. One that I would very much like to be kept."

"Kept a secret or you keeping me...?"

He rolled his eyes, "A secret, of course."

"May I see your arm, again, Professor?"

He revealed his tattoo. It had a very particular hold over her, she ran the tips of her fingers over the top of it, barely touching him but bringing about goosebumps. She looked deep into his eyes, bringing his hand to her mouth. A little bite on his thumb, letting his hand cover her cheek. She accented each kiss down his palm with fervor til she finally reached his Dark Mark. Arkosia couldn't help but sensually dragged her lips across the skull and snake, she felt sexual at the sight of it, as opposed to her previous emotion about it. Snape grabbed her by the hair and forced her closer to him, pulled between his legs.

"You want to be punished, dont you? He pulled harder. "You want to hurt, don't you?"

He let go harshly, her head fell back and she laughed.

"You're creating a monster, _Sir._" Arkosia giggled, hands fumbling to undo his slacks.

This was it. Hook, line and sinker. Severus Snape found himself to be amazed by her - This once perceived nervous and mess of a student was slowing becoming the core of his twisted desires, in more than just a sexual way.


	10. Games

Christmas eve passed by quickly, it was just like every other day. The night came swiftly and it was time for some drinks. 3 different bottles sat on the nightstand, accompanied by two tall wine glasses. A bottle of Firebrandy; Arkosia's least favorite. A bottle of wine; Not too bad. Last but not least - the one she preferred; Vodka. Snape would take a drink every now and then, inbetween pages in the book he was reading while Arkosia would stare at the ceiling with glass in hand, enjoying the alcohol going to her head.

"I was told that my father was a Death Eater. " Arkosia sat up and folded her legs in bed.

Severus raised an eyebrow as if to say, "Oh?"

"He disappeared when I was 6, I don't even remember his face and she would never tell me his name." Arkosia fiddled with the black heart locket that she wore around her neck, taking another sip, "My only memory of him is this necklace. Years of trying to open it to find out what's inside but I've failed more times than in anything. Even attempted blasting it open in my 3rd year but it's indestructable."

"What of your mother?"

"She died, killed herself last year." Arkosia looked down in sadness, "She hadn't been doing well for years, she had demons. I guess it finally broke her. Lovely combination of parents, huh? I often wonder how they ever ended up with me. "

Snape didn't say anything, but he sympathized for her griefs within her home life.

"No matter though, my mum is in a better place and I'm better off without my dad."

"You'd be better off without me too." Snape sublety let slip through his lips. Arkosia only gave a wide eyed look, it was tragic almost. "Don't say things like that. I don't want you dead or missing." She kissed his cheek, "I'd be homeless on Christmas." she covered up her real reason for saying something sweet.

_Hiccup._

Arkosia groaned and put down her glass. The misery of her hiccups made Snape chuckle and she gasped at the sound of it but was quickly hushed by another loud hiccup. "Oh shut up." she said minutes later, "This isn't funny." In all serious, it felt like she was having mini heart attacks. _HICCUP!_ Arkosia drew out her wand and held it at mouth height, waiting for the next one to strike. _HICCU- OW!_ With magic she ripped the sensation from her body, here comes the dizzies. She didn't care about anything at this point and her hormones raging, bravery for what she was about to do overwhelmed her.

Arkosia snatched his book out of his hands and threw it across the room and smiled.

"I suggest you go get that."

"Yes, sir." Arkosia crawled off the big bed and reached down for the book, revealing that she was wearing no underwear beneath her nightdress, "You want this?" She waved it in the air at him and smiled again. Severus folded his arms and scowled. "Ok then." She walked to the doorway and tossed it a little further away.

_ZAAAP! _His wand was aimed right at her.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"Go get me my book.... Now."

"What if I say no?" She swaggered a bit before she stabilized herself against a wall. He rushed out of bed and grabbed her by her hair, as usual, walking her to the hallway. The book was at her feet, "Pick it up."

"Let go of my hair and I will."

He jerked her and pulled an even tighter grip, "Pick... It... Up..." She felt his eyes on the back of her head, burning a hole.

Arkosia took a deep breath and made an effort to bend against the strength of his arm, it was pain. Tiny little pinpricks of strands being pulled out with every little inch she bent over. Immaturely, he let go against her pressure and she fell on her hands and knees, making a loud thud on the floor. Grabbed by the arm and herself picked up with the book in hand.

"Is it funny now?"

"No, Sir." She sniffled, the room spinning even more now.

"I do hope you've learned your lesson about playing games with me. Intoxication is not an excuse. Now. I might be willing to give you want you were intending to bring about, if you don't act like a child, that is."

Arkosia sighed, "I was just trying to get you to have some fun."

"I don't see how throwing my books around like toys constitutes as "fun", Blackmoore." He growled, "You see this? The binding is now damaged." Severus spanked her with it.

"I guess you're going to damage me now, right?"

"No. Just get back in bed and no more nonsense."

Arkosia nodded and stumbled back into the bedroom, under the impression that it just wasn't going to happen tonight. She reached a knee up onto the bed before being suddenly interrupted, "Did you really think I was going to let you off that easy?" He pushed her down onto her stomach, legs hanging off the edge. A hand slowly guided up her leg, from ankle to the very bottom of her nighty. He teased the inner part of her thigh with hard pressed fingertips before going all the way to the top. She writhed and moaned in pleasure, feeling his fingers rub around and slide inside. Arkosia grasped the bed covers and held as tight as she could. Arkosia felt the orgasm building up, Snape could sense it, he brought her so close to it on purpose and stopped. She exhaled as her toes uncurled. He started again, bringing her to the brink and then retreating. She pushed herself up, shakingly turning about, leaning back on her hands with legs invitingly spread.

"You condemn my games but you play your own, this isn't fair."

He brought his face as close as he could to hers, "Nothing is fair." His breath was hot, Arkosia dipped in for the kiss but it was denied as he drew back with each of her advances, til she was almost upright.


	11. Dark Whispers

"So you've found her?"

"Yes…."

"Good." The shadowy figure paced in the living room, "I'd like for you arrange a meeting for us. How soon do you think you could manage that?"

Severus paused a moment, "Possibly after this school year is over."

"Possibly? Possibly isn't good enough, I want a definite answer." He watched Snape's demeanor "Is there something you're not telling me, Severus? I'd like to think that after all these years that there would be no secrets between us." The man laughed a short laugh but it was a sour one.

Arkosia listened keenly through the door; the conversation began to boil her blood. This was nothing more than just a set-up, and who knows for what exact purpose. The man's footsteps were hard as he continued pacing before sitting himself down on the elaborate leather couch.

"There is nothing else."

"Then good, then you'll see fit to make sure you hold your end of the deal, lest I would think you were nothing more than a coward."

Snape sneered at his words, "I will do my best."

"Well, I shall take my leave then. I expect an owl from you regarding Arkosia within the following months, I want progress." The man stood tall and reached out his hand to shake his, "Do not fail me. I've waited too long."

Arkosia silently cracked the door open, sneaking down the hall way, she peaked her head around the corned to catch a quick glimpse of his face but he unfortunately already had his back turned, on his way out. She watched quietly as Snape slumped down on the couch, his hair was hanging forward as he brought a hand to his forehead. His regret and guilt was obviously eating at him. Arkosia would definitely be punished if he knew she had been spying, considering the disdainful topic being whispered in the frosty darkness of morning.

Who was that man and why did he want her? Why this course of action to get her to agree to it? What purpose in any of this? Just when Arkosia thought that it was all just fun and games, reality takes a sharp turn into deceit.

She tipped toe back to the bedroom but it was too late; He heard her.

"Don't walk on egg shells, just get out here already."

Arkosia was worried as she walked achingly into the living room, taking the seat across from him.

"I'd say you heard everything, correct?"

Arkosia shrugged, she honestly did not know what to say, "Who was that man….?"

"An old friend of mine."

"That's not good enough of an answer, Professor."

Silence was becoming a re-occurring event within their conversations. Long pauses, at least they were filled with lies.

"Why didn't you tell him I was here?"

"To have said that would be disloyalty to my word."

"What word?"

"I don't think you're ready to know."

"I think I am MORE than just ready. What kind of bullshit are you getting me into?"

She couldn't hold the anger back any longer, she felt as though she could ball up her fist and punch him straight in the face. No amount of pain could surpass this, it was hurtful. Arkosia gave herself to him ever night and his intentions were only to give her away.

"All I'm going to say is do not worry yourself about I'll keep you from harm but do as I say when I say it. I am to bring you to him by the end of the second semester."

"It was the Dark Lord, wasn't it?"

"Don't test my patience, you'll find out soon enough." He grumbled, "I suppose since you're up, I might as well give you my gift…."

"Gift? You got me a gift?

It brought a little light to the situation, but not by much. Snape pointed to a black box with a green bow on top on the nearby table, Arkosia got up and grabbed it, taking a seat down next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder as she pulled apart the bow gently as to not damage it, pulling the box top off, her eyes started tearing up as they came upon the sight of a necklace.

The chain was beautiful and long silver with a rather large ring on it. It was a plain silver ring but not as plain as it appeared. On the outside ring held a chain that spinned slowly around.

"Oh, Severus, it's lovely."

"I figured you might like it." Snape sighed as he assisted her with putting it on. Arkosia held a finger over the spinning chain, feeling it slide across her skin without interruption.

Arkosia was wrapped up in playing with it and simply just staring at it with amazement.

"His name is Aeverius Arbax."

Arkosia looked at him curiously, wiping away the last of her tears.

"He, like me, is a Death Eater. I was approached a few months before year's beginning with a request about you – He did not say why, only that I owed him a favor for something he did on my behalf when the Dark Lord first came to power. He is of higher, for lack of a better word, rank and favor of the Dark Lord so it would've been foolish to deny."

"So you really don't know anything?"

"Well, aside from the fact that Aeverius has been known to be an unforgiving and rather disturbed man, no. I don't know anything."

Arkosia could still smell his thick aroma in the room, it was a hard to ignore stench that filled the air.

"How disturbed would you say that he is….?" Arkosia exhaled, "And what possible value could I be to some random Death Eater?"

Snape shrugged, "Let's just leave it at that he's not the sort you'd want to run into, he takes pleasure in killing even those who hold no stand against him."

"That's sick." Arkosia chuckled to hide her fear, "But I suppose couldn't be worse than being crucio'd during lovemaking."

"Enough chat." Snape blew out the surrounding candles, "I'm tired and I'd appreciate it if you accompanied me in sleep."


	12. Mixed Signals

The night was exceedingly long and Arkosia was without sleep, comfortability was scarce and the inquiring thoughts raged and roared in echoes inside her skull but it was all unclearly foggy.

1 hour.

2 hours.

3 hours.

4 hours and 5.

6 hours.

7 hours passed.

A sick count up, as if counting fleeting hours leading to an execution. A midevil guillotin was a fresh image behind her closed eyes on the giant screen of her mind. Her head covered in all black, neck resting uneasy on the stocks as the hooded executioner bled out a grin. People gathered 'round in excitement; men, women, children all eagerly awaiting for her head to fall in the basket, swiftly and cleanly disattached from the rest of her body. Arkosia opened her eyes in a cold sweat, the daydreams were becoming more vivid, she couldn't solely focus on the issue at hand so her mind instead whisked her away into other conscious nightmares. Although she wasn't afraid, the knotting of anxiety twisted her organs, she felt as though she was slowly slipping away into a state of mental insanity. It was dark and quiet, despite the sounds of annoying snores coming from the still body next to her but Arkosia was fervent of them, they kept her distracted for brief moments at a time; to bring her back to reality.

Light began to sneakily seep through cracks in the curtains, the height of dawn rising and burning the eyes of any who would dare look towards it. A violent hue of red and orange filled the sky of the last morning Arkosia would be spending in his home, it was nearing time to return to school. She dreaded it indelibly, she didn't feel safe outside of here and she could not find a conclusion as to whether or not she truly trusted Snape or anything he said. As the intensity of pressure from a headache continuously built up, so did the doubt.

A slight grumble came from Severus as he sat up, Arkosia shut her eyes quickly and feigned sleep as to avoid attention. He looked down at her, grumbled again and slid out of the bed. He never was much of a morning person but he seemed more aggravated than usual. Perhaps he tired of her company? Everytime he turned his back to her, she would open her eyes, to watch his every move before he finally left. Severus found himself far behind on relaxation, the whole week had been filled with unnecessary exertion of energy, it was time to take some time for himself. He came to a door in the second room of his office den, he spoke in a low growl ''_Alihotsy'' _ and the rusted bronze lock clicked and clacked for a brief second and the door creaked open slightly. The odd stench emination from the basement steps before him seethed in the darkness as the tip of his wand lit up to light the way. With a look around, the candles around the room lit up dimly to reveal tables and elaborately placed sets of cauldrons and other tools. Everything was neat and in order; bottles with precise labels filled the shelves of the walls that surrounded the room, not a speck of dust to be found anywhere.

Arkosia had finally slipped into sleep, however it did not last long. Her body stretched out comfortably across the whole bed as she clung desperately to the covers. Her dreams came like a flood, admist the dark and rapid flow, the mirror image of cloaked individuals gathered around Arkosia came into view. Outside of her own body, she watched as the obvious ringleader of this group rushed at her with unflailing speed, stopping but a foot in front of her, wand aimed right between her eyes. He circled her smoothly, as if floating through the air, _"Do you submit yourself to me?"_ Arkosia looked hesistantly around, before she could answer, the time was up. A flash of green light hit her and before her dreamstate body hit the floor, the vision fell to pieces like that of a shattered mirror rending apart. Headache still intact, the floor felt cold across the bottom of her feet almost as if sharp teeth were nipping at her toes. The light now was even more intense than before, a curse to her sight. She fled quickly from the bedroom and took haven in the darkened hall way, it was a blessing that there were no windows there. A clammer from beneath the floor startled her significantly which brought up to question the where-abouts of Snape. Arkosia searched every room, checked outside, looked around for any notes or clues but then suddenly an aromatic sense of befuddlement drifted across her senses. A strong smell of ginger pulled her in his direction. She followed it without any real thought put into movement til she came to the stairs. Arkosia blinked at them for a second then took carefully placed steps downward til she reached the bottom. Severus payed no attention to her, he just kept along with what he was doing, this annoyed her a tiny bit. Arkosia sat herself down with a rather large thump on the desk next to him and became to run her aching head again. Severus bit into her act, noticing her obvious signals and sighed like normal, retreating to a back shelf near the other side of the dungeon.

"This won't necessarily cure you of your head pain but it should aid in alleviating your stress." Snape broodishly sat the potion vial next to her with not even so much as eye contact, "Might I suggest, that for the time being, you return to bed seeing as you have a long ride back to Hogwarts tonight." Arkosia grimaced as she downed the concoction, "Draught of Peace?" she smacked her lips and exhaled soothingly, both mind and body becoming loosened up. While the head-ache still pounded through her skull, the throbbing pain slowly eased itself away as sweeter and less devious things untangled themselves from the mess of her wracked thoughts. "Yes, I suppose I should gather my things..." she sounded sullen but before she returned upstairs, Snape grabbed her gently by the wrist. Arkosia looked back at him with questionable eyes. He let go, "Nevermind..." Arkosia nodded with a frown and unhurriedly made her way back to the upper level.


End file.
